Healing
by rollerfan222
Summary: Fluffy story about Alex and Elle's recovery from everything that happened in Homecoming. Will they end up together?    Rating will change in future chapters.  This is my first story and the first thing i've ever written. SO I COULD USE SOME REVIEWS!
1. Arriving to the Shepherd house

The fog seemed to be lifting off Shepherd's glen after a long time of darkness , as Alex and Elle made their way through main street.

Both were still overwhelmed by the whole situation. Alex was devastated, but he remained strong for Elle, who still didn't know what happened in the lair.

Elle was eager to ask Alex, but they needed to go indoors first. Barks could be heard faintly in the distance.

Alex on the other hand, despite of finding out that his brother's death was in part his fault, shooting his mother and watching his father get killed.

He somehow knew he would manage to move forward with his life and pull himself together. But it was going take time, right now the pain was too blinding to keep thinking about it. He just needed a break.

Both wondered what would happen to their lives, would they escape all of their haunting memories and traumas?, would they have a life together?, right now they were focused in one thing. Getting to a safe place.

"So what now?" Elle asked in a rather tired tone as they aproached the Town Hall.

Even though the fog was lifting away, they were both alert in case some monsters came up to their surprise.

"I think we should go to my house, I left some stuff in there that I want to get back, and we could see if we can find something to clean up these wounds." Alex stated.

Elle wondered what would Alex want to get back from that place? She decided to ask him later, right now they needed to get safely inside

"Ok", She said as she helped him to walk with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

While they turned left on Craven Av, one of those mermaid like things crawled out of one of the drain holes in the street near the sidewalk

"Alex"!, Elle screamed in panic watching the monster crawl right towards them.

Alex quickly took out his handgun and shot the monster in the head, they both watched its upper body fell on the floor dead, and kept walking rapidly to Alex's house.

As they approached the front door they heard barking in the distance again, and both quickly climed up the stair and entered the house.

They both nearly collapsed into the floor near the door.

"Alex, I'm gonna go find something to clean those wounds, before they get infected." Elle said as she quickly climbe up the stair and headed to the bathroom.

Alex nodded weakly and was left alone to his thoughts.


	2. Staying for the night

Alex sat down on the floor, resting his back on the staircase wall next to the clock. Which was now running again since the curse had seemed to have left the town once and for all.

He heard Elle upstairs turning the bathroom upside down looking for medical equipment.

"Damn it!", Elle said as she fumbled through the cabinets. Throwing everything that wasn't useful to the side or to the floor.  
>"Yes!" She said when she found some alcohol and gaze in Lilian's cabinet.<p>

"God, is it all really over?" Alex thought as he looked around the hallway and at the windows, which were almost blurred out by the long time without cleaning. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard fast footsteps, almost stumping down the stairs.

"Alex i found some alcohol to get that cleaned up", Elle said as she quickly got down on her knees next to Alex who softly nodded while looking at the hole in his leg.

"Take your jeans off" Elle said trying to hide her excitement to see Alex in his underwear. But still worried for his well being.

"What?" Alex said taken by surprise due to his pain.  
>"Your jeans Alex, i need to clean that wound before it gets infected."<br>"Oh, yeah.. sorry.." He said smiling slightly at Elle. He was so lucky to have her by his side righ now.  
>He quickly lifted his lower body by making impulse with his arms while leaning on the wall for support while Elle helped him pull down his jeans so he could sit down again.<p>

Elle was slightly dissapointed to see that Alex was wearing boxers instead of briefs, but she concentrated on the important thing, his wound.

She grabbed the towel she brought from the bathroom and poured some alcohol on it.

"This is gonna pinch a little bit.." Elle said with a worried look on her face

"A little bit?" Alex asked sarcastically, "Do it" He said firmly while closing his jaw and gripping whatever was close to him.

Elle placed the towel and made pressure on the wound while Alex tried his best to swallow his pain and prevent his gasps from being to loud.

"Fuck!" He gasped as Elle continued to clean up his wound and then put some gaze on it keeping pressure. Including other wounds on his body.

She was proud of herself since she didn't have any proper medical experience, only a few scratches from Nora when she was learning how to ride a bike for the first time. Elle started to think about her little sister, what really happened to her? Did Alex know about her? Was she alive? She wanted to ask him.

But she feared the worst. He must've been too nervous to tell her. She knew Alex and he would've told her she was alive by now. So Elle got really nervous to know what happened, and decided to ask him about Nora and the others later. She didn't want to pressure him. So she finished up his leg and other wounds first.

She barely knew what she was doing, but she wasn't going to let Alex notice that. She had to be strong for him, for herself.

But even if he did notice, he trusted her deeply. She was the only person who really cared for him when they were little.

And Elle was everything he had now.

"Well, your all set". She said giving a peaceful look at her best friend.  
>"Thanks Elle, I don't know what i would do without you right now..." He said smiling at her with a tired face. His eyes half open.<p>

She just stared at him smiling for a few seconds, smiling for what he said, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"What?, Elle we have to leave this place." Alex said with a tired tone.

"I know Alex, but you need to rest. Just look at yourself, you're falling asleep sitting there!"  
>"But there may be more of those things outside, what if they break in?"<p>

"We already blocked the doors Alex. I don't think they'll be able to enter the house" She insisted.

Alex realized he was defeated, so he nodded "Well yeah, .. i guess we should get some sleep while we can" He said still worried with a tired but more conscious tone.

"Come on", Elle said as she helped Alex stand up. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
>"I can still walk you know.." He said.<br>"Yeah but i guess you shouldn't move that leg so much while it gets better"

"Well excuse me nurse Holloway". He said sarcastically.  
>"Im not a nurse, It's just logic Alex."<br>"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No!, i was jus-"  
>"Relax i was joking Elle, it feels good to lean on you anyway." He said jokingly.<br>"Huh, very funny" She said annoyed, (secretly happy at his comment) Even if he was actually joking.

They both climbed slowly up the stairs and went into Alex and Joshua's bedroom, Elle helped Alex lay down on lower bunk of the bed.

"Alex you can't sleep with those jeans on, they're drenched in blood. I'm gonna go get something from your dad's closet ok?" Elle stated as she turned around and left to look for some proper sleepwear. It was freezing outside.

Alex nodded as Elle left the room.  
>He started to think about everything that had happened in the lair, About Judge Holloway and what she did. Joshua and the other children who where sacrificed. His parents, he closed his eyes trying to figure out how was he going to tell Elle all of this.<p>

"Ok i found some lounge pants, they should fit you right?" Elle said in a nervous tone. Alex was in so much pain she wanted to do anything possible to make him feel better. She cared for him so much.

"Yeah, i guess so.." Alex nodded, it was weird to wear something from his dad. Even more in the current situation. He took off his jacket and jeans and Elle helped him put on his dad's pants. He was starting to feel like a burden to her. He wasn't THAT hurt. But then again Elle was so caring so it was natural from her.

"Well, i guess i'll sleep in the top bunk..., is that ok with you?" She asked looking at Joshua's bed.

Alex nodded, as Elle was about to climb up he perked up. "Elle, wait. I have to tell you what happened back there."

"Alex, it can wait for tomorrow. You're really tired and so am I." She said looking down on him

"No, you have the right to know." He insisted.

"Ok" Elle was nervous, one part of her wanted to know what happened and another one didn't.  
>She climbed down and sat next to Alex who already was in a sitting position.<p>

Without any hesitation, Alex decided to tell her everything as it happened. Afterall, it was her family.

He told Elle about the pact, the sacrifices. What her mother did to Nora.  
>And everything that happened in the lair. What happened in the lake. Everything, struggling to find the right words.<p>

"Alex..i..How could sh..my mother?" Elle said with tears falling down her face.  
>"Im so sorry, Elle..but"<br>"Why would she and the others do something like this?, there had to be another way!, My god!.. Nora..Josh, All those children!." She said while wiping some tears off her face.

"Elle... I tried to tell her. But she was so devoted to that "God" she wouldn't listen!. She told Curtis to.. to Kill you.. And she tried to kill me too." I had no choice.

I could't let Curtis do anything to you. I couldn't lose you too." Alex said holding back his tears and placing his hand on Elle's arm. This was so hard for her. And for him too.

"Why would she... why us! why this town!" Elle said crying.  
>"Elle, I don't know wha-" He was interrupted when Elle suddenly hugged him tightly, sobbing.<p>

"Hey... it's ok now. It's over, it's all over." Alex said as he wrapped one arm around her and used the other one to softly hold her head which was buried in his chest. His black t-shirt soaked in tears.

"Shh, it's over Elle, it's ok."Alex told her soflty as he rubbed his thumb through her hair while holding her head to his chest. Trying his best to comfort her.

"Here, come on" Alex said as he slowly layed down while still holding Elle in his arms.  
>Elle looked up at him<p>

"You can sleep here if you want.." Alex said caringly. Suddenly realizing how awkward that sounded.

"Oh... thanks Alex" She said awkwardly. Hiding her excitement, that question made her feel better.

"But i don't want to make you uncomfortable, you know with your wounds and everything.." Elle said remembering the hole in his leg.

"Elle, Im not dying. It's the least i can do." He insisted. Alex didn't have any bad intentions, He just didn't want Elle to cry herself to sleep alone. He felt like he had to be there for her. That's what friends do right? At least he thought so. He wasn't an expert with this kind of "stuff"

(But still it was nice if he got to sleep with Elle by his side. It was cold, so he was hoping she would agree. He was secretly as excited as Elle was) He had feelings for Elle since they were little, and Elle also for him. But they never got around to tell each other with everything that happened. And Wheeler's unfortunate interruption in the boat ride to Silent Hill previously that night.

"Well if it's not a bother, ...thanks Alex. That's really nice of you" Elle said honestly (still trying to hold her wide smile)

Alex looked at her "C'mon, let's get some sleep" he said quickly. This made Elle smile.

She rested her head in Alex's chest holding him tightly while he wrapped his arms around her.

Elle drifted off to sleep minutes after. Still sobbing slightly while faintly hearing Alex's heartbeat

Alex's hand which was travelling up and down Elle's back, slowly stopped moving since he too fell asleep shortly after she did.

A weak rain could be heard outside.

Now they were both knocked out still holding onto eachother unconsciously. Until the next morning when they would finally leave Shepherd's Glen.


End file.
